


Just Stay With Me

by ludolefebvre



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blood, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludolefebvre/pseuds/ludolefebvre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a bike ride in the woods goes horribly wrong for two friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Stay With Me

Mathias is suddenly, painfully, aware of just how small Ari is. He cradles the boy's head in his lap gently while applying pressure to the wound in his stomach, his hands shaking. Ari's breaths are laboured and shallow, and his eyes are squeezed shut. “It hurts,” he says through gritted teeth.

 

“I know. Tino's on his way, it'll only hurt for a little while longer. We're gonna get you to the hospital.” It's a lie. Tino has no idea where they are. No one does, and Mathias can't think of a way to get Ari to safety on his bicycle without worsening his injuries. He might be able to ride out to the highway and flag down a passing car- it's the off-season, though, the trails are technically closed, and they shouldn't even be here- but he's too terrified to leave Ari alone. He doesn't know what to do.

 

So he holds Ari and hates himself, hates himself more than he could ever fathom possible, for thinking it could be a good idea to go biking out in the woods during hunting season. For putting Ari in danger. For not being able to do anything to help him now beyond praying, praying to anything or anyone that will listen, that help will come.

Ari forces his eyes open when he feels something wet drip onto his face. He realizes that Mathias is crying silently. Ari tries to sit up and cries out at the stabbing pain that shoots through his abdomen, falling back into Mathias' lap. Blood bubbles between his clenched teeth. “Fuck,” he hisses.

 

“Don't- don't do that, just stay still-” Mathias says, voice tight with panic. Ari presses his lips together and nods quickly, swallowing the whimper of pain that threatens to escape his throat. “You're going to be alright,” Mathias mumbles, trying to ignore the warm gush of blood that won't stop leaking from the hole in Ari's middle. Ari's shirt is soaked.

 

“Mathias,” Ari rasps quietly, forcing his eyes open so he can look up at his friend. “I ...” he swallows, face feeling strangely numb. “I'm scared,” he confesses.

 

Mathias pauses, eyes wet, before saying, “Me too. But ... everything's going to be okay, Ari, just stay with me, please.” Mathias' entire body is shaking now, tears dripping from his lashes. Ari slowly moves his hand to cover Mathias' blood-crusted one. “Mathias...”

 

“Yeah?” Mathias sniffles.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I- I love you too,” Mathias says. He looks down at Ari, his expression growing desperate when he sees the look on Ari's face. “C'mon, Ari, you can't die on me,” Mathias begs, trying not to let his voice crack. “Promise?”

 

Ari doesn't answer, struggling to keep his eyes open. His lips are shining with blood and it's getting harder and harder for him to breathe. Mercifully, the pain in his middle isn't as sharp anymore; more of a dull throb than anything now. He clutches Mathias' hand as tightly as he can manage. “Mathias, I'm sorry,” he whispers.

 

“No, Ari, you can do this, stay with me,” Mathias pleads desperately, cupping Ari's cheek. “You can't- I won't let you-”

 

Ari's eyes are glazed. “I'm sorry,” he repeats weakly. Mathias lets out a choked sob, hand shaking as he strokes Ari's face. He shakes his head and bites his lip. “Please, no,” he sniffles, “Please, Ari, I love you. Please don't die.”

 

Ari does his best to focus his eyes on Mathias' face. It looks like there's three of him. “I'm so cold,” he says softly. He vaguely feels himself being clutched to Mathias' chest, feels Mathias press a kiss to the top of his head. He presses his face into Mathias' shirt, inhaling his scent shakily. He smiles weakly and hears Mathias mumbling something, but he doesn't know what.  
  


Mathias feels Ari go limp in his arms and he pulls away. Ari's eyes are shut, his lips parted slightly. “Ari?”

 

Mathias desperately palms at his chest, his throat, presses his ear to where he should be able to feel Ari's heartbeat. “No, no,” he whimpers, repeating the word over and over until he's screaming it, clutching Ari's lifeless body with bloodied hands. He doesn't know what to do.

 

So he holds Ari and hates himself, hates himself more than he could ever fathom possible.

 


End file.
